Slottet bakom kullarna
by the-solarsystem
Summary: Voldemort existerar inte och det gör inte heller Harry Potter eller några av de nämnda i böckerna. Du kommer, ur olika perspektiv, få följa Bree Vale (G), Corey Dawson (G), Logan Harmon (H), Gemma Wizmer (S), Quentin Shipman (S) och Kat Pryde (R). Alla går sjätte året på Hogwarts och det kommer vara en hel del kärleksdraman och vanligt tonårsliv samt lite action. K /T
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Voldemort existerar inte och det gör inte heller Harry Potter eller några av de nämnda i böckerna. Du kommer, ur olika perspektiv, få följa Bree Vale (G), Corey Dawson (G), Logan Harmon (H), Gemma Wizmer (S), Quentin Shipman (S) och Kat Pryde (R). Alla går sjätte året på Hogwarts och det kommer vara en hel del kärleksdraman och vanligt tonårsliv samt lite action. **

KAPITEL: ETT

TITEL: HON ÄR BÄTTRE NU

POV: BREE VALE

Det tuffande ångloket har samma färg som en klarröd ros i blomning.

Det är första gången som Bree har varit så förväntansfull på länge. Hennes hand nästan skakar när hon rättar till sin röda slipsknut innan hennes hand finner ett satdigt grepp runt koffertens handtag igen. Höstluften är kall och finner sin väg om hennes bara ben under skoluniformens kjol. En lång slinga från hennes valnötsfärgade hår rör sig i vindpusten och lägger sig i hennes ansikte. Hon släpper kofferten igen för att rätta till det, och finner det sräva handtaget igen. Bree stiger ombord på Hogwarts Expressen och hennes tunna läppar lyfter vid mungiporna.

"Det är skönt att vara tillbaka", säger hon. Inte till någon speciell. Mest till sig själv och de som råkar lyssna.

Det är fortfarande en del tid innan tåget ska avgå och Bree hitar med lätthet en ledig kupé. Hon lämnar kofferten stående på golvet bredvid dörren som hon stänger efter sig. Hon har inte växt mycket på det år som passerat, och hon vet att hon är för kort för att nå upp till bagagehyllan. Bree slår sig ner i ett av de mörka säterna närmast fönstret. Materialet känns som skinn när hon drar handen över det. Gardinerna är fördragna och kupén lyses upp av mer än bara tågets kämpande lampor när hon drar tyget åt sidan. Det är fler på kupén nu än när Bree stod där. Hennes skogsgröna ögon glider över människorna där ute, men i år letar hon inte efter sina föräldrar för hon kom dit på egen hand i år, i en av Londons gula taxibilar.

Plötsligt bryts lugnet av en duns utifrån tågets korridor, följt av en tjejs protesterande rop och i nästa sekund går dörren till kupén upp och in ramlar en tjej med flaxande armar. Det hindrar henne inte från att slå i golvet. I dörröppningen står en annan tjej med identiskt blå slips som tjejen på golvet. Uppenbarligen hon som knuffade den sistnämnda. Det är denna som Bree adresserar när hon for upp ur sitt säte.

"Vad håller du på med? Vem är du som kan knuffa ner andra sådär?" ber Bree att få veta med hög röst.

Den stående flickan lägger sina isande blå ögon på Bree. Hon är kort, nästan som Bree. Hon rättar till sitt hår som är så blont som det bara kan bli, och den mörka lilla utväxten skvallrar om att hon egentligen är precis lika blond som Bree är. "Du ser bekant ut", säger tjejen till Bree. Hennes röst är mörkare än vad Bree förväntat sig och det låter lustigt i den kurviga, feminina kroppen som tjejen har. "Vad heter du och vilken årskurs går du i?"

"Varför ska jag berätta det för dig?"

"Jag är prefekt", säger tjejen och hennes röst har stigit något tonfall. Hon låter desperat. När Bree ser närmare kan hon se det lilla prefektmärket på tjejens bröst. Det var inte det första man la märke till precis. "Så tala om vem du är och-"

"Jag tror det räcker, Aria."

Det är en killes röst som kommer ifrån korridoren. Bree kan inte se vem det är, men den blonda tjejen ger henne en sista fnysning innan hon vänder på klacken och får sin hårman att flyga som en mantel i luften innan den lägger sig mot utmacherande rygg igen.

"Är allt okej här inne?" Ägaren till rösten kliver fram i dörröppningen och Bree kan se att det är en kille i hennes ålder. Han är klädd i Hufflepuffs uniform och han har ett likadant prefekt märke som tjejen. Hans mörka hår är stylat i en prydlig frisyr och hans raka hållning får honom att se längre ut än vad han förmodligen är. Han har vassa drag i ansiktet. Hårda kindben, käke och djupt sittande mörka ögon under ett par mörka ögonbryn. Ett av ögonbrynen är lyft i en frågande gest.

"Åh, ja", svarar Bree. "Tack så mycket."

"Det var så lite så", säger killen. Han ler ett kort leende innan han backar för att gå sin väg. Men innan han kommit ur synhåll från den smala dörröppningen vänder han bak huvudet och tillägger. "Ms. Vale."

Bree blir stående i någon sekund innan hon kommer ihåg Ravenclaw tjejen som fortfarande sitter på golvet.

"Är du okej?" frågar Bree och böjer sig ner. Hon erbjuder tjejen sin hand och drar upp henne på benen.

"Det är ingen fara", säger tjejen och borstar av sin kjol med sina händer. "Tack så mycket", ler hon och de nötbruna ögonen bakom glasögonen delar också med sig av tacksamheten.

Bree sträcker fram sin hand, den här gången för att skaka hand med tjejen. Hennes pappa brukade alltid säga att det var det man gjorde när man träffade nya människor. Bree följer hans ord, men bara mot de hon tycker förtjänar en handhälsning. "Jag är Bree Vale."

"Kat Pryde", säger tjejen och skakar hennes hand, med ett ivrigt leende. "Kat är kort för Katarina, men jag föredrar Kat."

"Det är ett fint namn."

"Skojar du eller? Jämfört med ditt namn är det ingenting", protesterar Kat. "Bree… Har du läst Twilight?" Bree måste se ut som ett frågetecken för Kat fortsätter. "Det är en mugglarbok."

Bree skakar på huvudet och erbjuder istället Kat att sätta sig ner. Tjejen nickar ivrigt och går ut i korridoren för att hämta sin koffert innan hon sätter sig i sätet mittemot Bree. Ravenclaw tjejen har ett asiatiskt utseende nu när Bree tittar närmare. Hennes hud är lite mörkare än bara solbränd och det mörka håret som hänger i en slarvig knut går i samma nötbruna färg som hennes ögon. Hon är större än Bree och glasögonen ser inte ut att vara för bara prydnad. Det är ett par med tunna bågar i en oidentifierbar färg som bara får hennes näsa att se för stor ut.

Medan Bree gjorde sin studering verkade Kat ha gjort sin egen. "Du går också i sjätte årskursen, eller hur?" frågar hon och Bree nickar till svar. "Men jag har inte sett dig på jättelänge!"

Bree rycker på axlarna och ser ut genom fönstret. Tåget har redan startat och utanför glasrutorna svischar ett grönt landskap förbi. "Innan femte året började åkte jag in på Sankt Mungos. Jag var inlagd tills för några månader sen." Kat säger ingenting och Bree förväntar sig inte heller att få något sorts svar, så hon fortsätter följa det omöjliga mönstret av grön växtlighet utanför fönstret.

"Ett år är mycket", säger Kat tillslut.

"De flesta verkar nästan ha glömt vem jag är." Bree ler svagt mot sin spegelbild i glasrutan.

"Mm. Mycket kan hända på ett år."


	2. Chapter 2

KAPITEL: TVÅ

TITEL: SOM TVÅ PARALELLA LINJER

POV: GEMMA WIZMER

När han passerar henne i korridoren är det som om allt omkring går extra långsamt. Sådana tillfällen förtjänar bättre teamsongs än tågets prassliga radio som spottar ur den senaste hitten i trollkarlsvärlden. Gemma ser sig över axeln för att följa den raka ryggen som försvinner bort i korridoren. Inte ett hårstrå ligger fel i den perfekta frisyren och kappan fladdrar lätt bakom honom.

Logan Harmon lyfte knappt blicken när han passerade henne.

Gemmas mobil vibrerar i fickan och hon drar upp mugglarapparaten. Hennes föräldrar skulle bli vansinniga om de fick reda på att hon hade såna prylar i sin ägo.

Händer?

Det är Shipmans namn som lyser på displayen och i när Gemma ser upp från sin mobil står han precis framför henne. Det vanliga lilla flinet i det annars så stora, runda ansiktet på toppen av en stor, mullig kropp. Precis som Gemma har han redan bytt om till sin Slytherin uniform, den tältstora skjortan hängande utanför byxorna och slipsen löst hängande runt halsen.

"Varför smsar du mig när du står precis intill mig?" frågar Gemma och stoppar ner mobilen i kjolfickan. Shipman brukar påpeka att hon alltid låter så uttråkad när hon talar med sin släpande röst.

Shipman rycker på sina stora axlar och talar med sin mörka, dånande röst. "Inga mobiler eller datorer på Hogwarts. Jag passar bara på."

Det är en av de lättaste reglerna att bryta, och det värsta som kan hända är en straffkommendering eller ett telefonsamtal hem, men endå har varken Gemma eller Shipman brutit den. Ett telefonsamtal hem angående mobiler till en renblodig familj som skyr mugglare och alla dess prylar innebär inget mer än problem för Gemma och Shipman.

"Kom", säger Shipman. "Jag har hittat en tom kupé."

Innan Gemma kan hindra honom har han tagit tag i inte bara sin egen koffert, hennes också, och lyfter dem bredvid sig som om det vore två tekannor.

Efter att Shipman har skrämt iväg en liten andraårselev från Hufflepuff sträcker de ut sig i den tomma kupén. De tar varsit säte och lägger upp benen i de soffliknande sittmöblerna. Gemma med huvudet mot fönstret och Shipman med huvudet åt det andra håller. De sitter tysta en stund. Det är ingen besvärlig tystnad. Tvärtom, en sorts tröstande tystnad. Gemma ser på alla elever som passerar deras kupé och godisvagnen som körs runt trots att tåget just har startat.

En mörk prydlig frisyr passerar utanför glaset och Gemma följer honom med blicken. Mugglarfödd. Det är en stämpel han bär i pannan, medan Gemma bär stämpeln renblod. Något som skulle vara värre för hennes föräldrar än ett samtal hem om mobiler skulle vara ett samtal hem om ett smutsblod. Så varför känner hon fortfarande det där pirret i magen?

POV: COREY DAWSON

"Om jag går med i landslaget behöver jag inte gå sista året i skolan. Då har jag ett år kvar bara! Kan jag inte gå ett år på Dumstrang? Jag kan till och med- Hallå? Är det nån där? Hallå?"

Corey ger sin mobil en grimas innan han trycker den hårt i sin hand. Han överväger att kasta den över relingen, men vad han vet kan man inte köpa mobiler på Hogwarts. Han stönar och stoppar ner den i sin ficka istället. Byxorna och skjortan är tunnare än uniformen på Dumstrang och du förväntas till och med bära en slips. Han drar in ett djupt andetag av den saltdoftande luften.

Båten skär genom vågorna där den far fram över havet. Corey står lutad mot relingen. Då och då skvätter salt vatten upp i hans ansikte. Han känner sig aldrig lugnare än när han är på havet. Det är nog det han kommer sakna mest från Dumstrang. Resorna över havet.

"Claflin!" ropar Corey och nästan genast skuttar den äldre mannen ut från en dörr på båten. Han vinglar ostadigt och trycker ryggen mot väggen. "Hur nära Hogwarts ligger havet?"

"Det kan nog v-vara en bit", säger Claflin och trycker en hand mot sitt hjärta när en extra stor våg krossas av båten. "Men det ligger en stor sjö precis intill skolområdet. Öhh. Åhh, när tar den här mardrömsresan slut?"

Corey vänder sig mot havet igen.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts", mumlar han.

"Det kanske inte blir så dumt trots allt", inflikar Claflin och Corey behöver inte ens se på mannen för att veta att han ger honom tummarna upp. "Du har många fans på Hogwarts. Tänk positivt, Corey!"

"Jag vill inte tänka positivt", säger Corey tjurigt och ruffsar till sitt blonda hår för att det ska se så där snyggt rörigt ut. "Ahh, så irriterande."

"Vem var det du var i telefon med?" frågar Claflin. Sakta vinglar han fram och ställer sig bredvid sextonåringen. "Chefen?"

Corey nickar. "Han är så envis."

"Det har ni gemensamt."

"Men det är där likheterna slutar."

Claflin låter som om han ska protestera, men säger istället, "Om det är ditt sista år i skolan, se till att roa dig. Jag tycker inte du gjorde det tillräckligt på Dumstrang. Skffa lite kompisar! Kanske en flickvän. Du vet att Hogwarts är en skola för både pojkar och flickor, va?"

Corey fnyser. "Jag tror jag kan klara mig."

"Flickor kan vara läskiga ibland", fortsätter Claflin. "Och eftersom skolan har flickor som är dina fans, kan det bli ännu läskigare. Håll dig borta från de värsta och se till att inte skapa en skandal. I sådana fall kommer du säkert bli skickat till Bortabox." Claflin fnissar till innan han ser blicken som Corey ger honom och blir tyst. "Förlåt, jag bara föreställde mig dig i en Bortabox skoluniform. Bon appeti!"


	3. Chapter 3

KAPITEL: TRE

TITEL: VARFÖR KAN JAG INTE SPOLA TILLBAKA TIDEN?

POV: KAT PRYDE

När man går in genom den gigantiska dörröppningen till den gigantiska Stora Salen står man vi ändan av de fyra elevhemsborden. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff och Gryffindor i korrekt ordning från vänster till höger. Borden fylls på efter social ställning i skolan. De populära sitter i mitten och sen fyller resten på ut med kanterna tills de allra mest utstötta har skruvat ner sig vid bänkens absoluta slut. Kat sätter sig vid kanten av Ravenclaws bord. Indelningscermonin börjar och Kat bryr sig inte ens om att försöka hänga med för det är omöjligt att se något från så långt bak i salen.

POV: LOGAN HARMON

När förstaårseleverna blir indelade i sina nya elevhem och långborden i Stora Salen jublar vid sitt elevhem, är det som att Logan minns när han blev tilldelad den gula färgen för sex år sen. Först var han lättad över att han tilldelats samma elevhem som hela sitt familjeträd. Men när Gryffindorbordet istället för Hufflepuffbordet jublande välkomnade [i]henne[/i] var han besviken. Idag hamnar de flesta eleverna i hans elevhem och han jublar med de andra. På sin plats i mitten av långbordet kan ha se nästan hela Stora Salen. När rektorn håller sitt tal tappar flera av de äldre eleverna koncentrationen och sysselsätter sig med att ha viskande konversationer istället.

Till vänster om Logan sitter Isabell Robb och Elise Fisher. De är båda alldeles för upptagna med att viska om något för att höra när den nya läraren i Trollformelläraren presenteras.

"Gissa vad jag läste på twitter i morse." Isabell.

"Vadå, vadå?" Elise.

"Corey Dawson byter skola från Dumstrang till Hogwarts!"

Fnitter kvävt av deras skjortärmar.

Att Corey Dawson, en superstjärna inom Quiditch, ska börja på Hogwarts denna termin är en nyhet som Logan inte missat. Han är inte bara bra på Quiditch utan en riktig tjejmagnet som får yngre som äldre att svimma på sportläktarna. Blir han insorterad i Hufflepuff blir han en medspelare, ett lyft för laget. Hamnar han i något annat elevhem blir han en motståndare och ett hot mot laget.

Utan förvarning öppnas den stora porten till Stora Salen och allas huvuden vänds åt det hållet. Rektorn hinner knappt stanna av i sitt tal innan en skär tjejröst ropar, "Corey! Det är Corey! Corey, jag älskar dig, Corey!"

Och på bara några sekunder utbryter prat och rop i salen, som ligger utanför rektorns kontroll. Mittgången i salen är blockad av alla elever som ställt sig upp för att få en bättre titt, men Logan hann få en titt på killen innan kaoset bröt ut. Han är smalt bygd, precis som en Sökare förväntas vara. Det blonda håret låg stylat intill hans huvud och ansiktet dominerades av ett brett flin när han vinkade till alla hans fans. Den vita skjortan stack ut under hans cardigan och runt halsen saknades slipsen som han skulle tilldelas när han blir tilldelad ett elevhem.

Logan avskyr att ha fördomar, men han vet inte om han föredrar att ha Corey Dawson som sin medspelare eller motståndare.


End file.
